Crystal Clear
by 7LightWings7
Summary: Anzu is now living a different life style than she used to. struggling with new challenges everyday and she doesn't seem to like it that way. she has to find a way to live the comfortable life again and what can do exactly that other than MONEY!.
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal Clear**

_Chapter1_

The sky was clouded. The sun hidden behind the clouds gave hints of long bright light strings that pushed its way down throughout the roads and passageways of a crowded city.

Despite the rain drops that now were threatening to fall heavier, everyone seemed so undisturbed by the fact, walking in various directions as if it was the beginning of a busy day which is kind of a strange thing since it was the end of the week and the majority of people should be resting in their homes enjoying their time with the family or simply sleeping the day off.

However, for a certain person that wasn't the plan. Anzu Mazaki was obliged to work her butt off during the weekend, which is not really something to complain about since the extra cash she was making managed to pay the bills just fine.

Having to work hard for a living was now something Anzu is forced to adapt within her daily life.

She was only in her early twenties and studying in the mornings then working all day long till nearly sunset was not the ideal life for a young woman her age. But again, you can't tell exactly what ideal life people should lead.

The challenges she faced in the past two years were more than enough to give her quit a sharp insight on the ugly side of real life.

The death of her father was a major shock to her and a tremendous trauma. Being the only child in a family with two members didn't leave her that much of an option to deal with the life she's currently confronted with.

She struggled for months to get over the pain and the emotional disaster that laid its weight upon her shoulders. Deciding it was the time to move along and uplift her spirits, since being depressed about it won't lead her anywhere, she chose to make studying her point of focus drawing the strength from within herself and from her father's words to never give in and strive to the limits.

Anzu, however, wasn't struggling financially at first. The heritage that her father left was enough to provide her a decent life. But, on a longer range it wasn't going on that well so eventually it was compulsory for her to get a small job in order to balance her income and make it suitable for her daily needs and mainly because her education and future depends on that.

Her face lit with a welcoming smile at an old man entering the restaurant, that she now spent nearly six hours in. rushing from a table to another, getting orders from both, the customers and her- lazy out raged at merely anything-boss.

She was exhausted! Still, she managed to remain calm as a few minutes separated her from being home lying comfortably in her-long waiting- bed.

Gracefully she led the old man to his usual table at one of the corners, he was a regular customer so it wasn't hard for her to adjust his order swiftly. Few seconds later she came back with his order, he nodded a Thank You and she smiled slightly at him.

His soft attires and the warmth of the smile that crept on his wrinkled face while he sipped his tea, was something Anzu found amusing about the man. There's something about him that just felt….. relaxing.

Mr. Tsunada or Tsunada-san, if she dared to say, was a good company for her in the past few days. Whenever he's there earlier in the day they would sit and chat a little , that of-course if there wasn't any rush during the day. He reminded her a lot of her father,the way he talks with so much joy in his voice and the advices he would provide with hinted words.

However, today wasn't one of those days and Anzu was literally dying to go home. Going back to the changing room Anzu waved Tsunada-san a Goodbye. She reached her locker and changed to her regular clothes not forgetting to drew on her rain coat. Picking up her umbrella she emerged from the back exit.

soon enough she was met by the cold waves of air caused by the ,now heavily raining, clouds. The sky was dark with silent lightening straps that appeared every once in a while signaling the beginning of a long stormy night. Anzu continued walking trying her best to ignore the bad weather, having to walk all the way back to her house was stressful enough and a bad weather was such a great addition to the experience.

Her foot steps were heavy even though she was trying her best to walk faster but she failed miserably, her legs were barely carrying her weight and her head was bounding from this ridiculous headache.

Finally, she reached home. Climbing up her door steps, she unlocked the door. Her left hand rose to the side of the door flicking on the lights. The dim lights revealed a small, yet, cozy living room to the sight. Dragging her feet in, she took off her soaked coat and hung it on the wall to her right.

Anzu stumbled in throwing her tiered figure on the comfortable sofa. A soft groan escaped her lips when her back muscles started to loosen up sending shivers of pain down her spine. Lightly the pain disappeared and she was nothing but blissfully relaxed to the point of dizziness, oh how she loved this feeling! fast enough, Anzu was drifted to a calm slumber not really caring about changing into her pajamas or even taking off her shoes for the matter.

* * *

><p>Anzu woke up the next morning with a terrible cramp. She moved into a seating position on the sofa, "well, that what you get for sleeping improperly " she mumbled to herself rubbing her neck furiously after few head turns to her left and right, she was able to bring her eyes level to a proper height to take a glance at the clock above the TV. It read, 7:23am.<p>

What on earth!... She must be crazy getting up this early specially when she doesn't need to attend any classes today and her job at the restaurant won't start for another eight hours. So gladly she shifted into a more comfortable position, grabbing the remote control from the small coffee table in front of her, she swiftly pressed the button bringing the dead screen to life.

After a few minutes of flipping through channels, she finally came across something that caught her eye. "was that….." she stopped mid-sentence narrowing her eyes to get a better view of the face that appeared on the screen.

Blue piercing eyes, brown smooth hair, "Kaiba?" she finished with amusement.

The man was standing in front of a crowd in what appeared to be a conference. She quickly scanned the news tape at the bottom of the screen. 'CEO of kaiba corp: the latest electronic products would be soon available worldwide…' Anzu made a face slightly raising an eyebrow. Some things seemed to go damn well for certain for seto kaiba of all people, things must go damn well if the world knows what's best for it.

Remembering him from their high school days, he didn't seem to change a lot, the same stiff attitude and the glare on his face was almost as if it was just painted there.

The corner of her mouth twisted in a smirk. Still, an asshole! Anzu noted when her memory took her back to the days when he would torment her and her friends with his annoyingly silly smart remarks, especially poor Junouchi, even though she wasn't one to interact with him that much but he seemed to have a way of getting under people's skins.

But, hey! Who's she to judge him now, it's been a long time since she actually met the guy who knows maybe he changed. Quickly, getting on her feet, Anzu switched off the TV. It's time for a morning walk in the fresh air.


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

The morning breeze was gently stroking the light branches of the recently refreshed trees. Wet but yet, pleasantly refreshing climate was dominating the air.

Unlike the wind that was harshly blowing for the past few days, today was perfectly the day that one would choose to go for a picnic or go out hiking simply to inhale fresh air or any out-door activity that would result in enjoying this magnificent atmosphere.

For a particular person none of the above was among his plans for the day. Poor Mokuba was currently glued to a chair beside his kitchen table with a bowl of corn cereals and milk set before him, while a slightly older guy with a slim figure was standing in front of him with his arms crossed on his chest.

Mokuba was staring at the mixture of food, which was supposed to be his breakfast, with utter dislike. It took him a few moments of staring before raising his gaze to his older brother, who was now giving him a determined look.

Mokuba sighed rolling his eyes "do I really need to eat this, brother? I mean we're eating the same food every morning for ages, can't I just have some donuts, Seto, please!" he tried unsuccessfully for the hundredth time.

"No, I don't care if we're eating what we are eating for decades, I, by no means, have no intentions of ever letting you put that junk into your body system" his older brother stated plainly.

"Whatever!" he murmured and picked up the spoon to his right and started digging into his food with a bored expression.

Mokuba holds so much respect for his big brother but in some cases he can't help but wanting to kill the guy. The fact that his brother still treats him like a little kid was starting to seriously annoy him. He was already fourteen for God's sake! He's not that baby who used to clinch to his brother's sleeve whenever they are out in public.

He totally understood the difficulties that Seto went through to provide him with much everything he owns now. Their childhood wasn't exactly something to brag about, losing their parents in such an early age was a misery for both of them, but it must has been harder on Seto than him.

Mokuba was too young to remember what exactly did happen, he only remembers their parents from the picture that Seto kept in a small frame next to his nightstand but other than that, he merely knew them to be precise.

Mokuba raised his gaze from the- now empty- bowl to look at his brother. His eyes were fixed on a newspaper while a cup of coffee was resting between his fingers; his face was wearing a mild expression as to go through the newspaper just for the sake of doing so. Grabbing his backpack, Mokuba got up to his feet and launched towards the door, he mumbled a 'see ya later' to his brother and swung the bag on his shoulder while moving towards the door.

"you can take the lemo if you want I'm not using it today" Seto offered without taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"no need, I think I'll just walk to school" he stated. Without any further due, he took off.

* * *

><p>Mokuba was walking down the road leading to his school, the morning breeze blowing his jet black hair playfully, he still got a few more blocks to pass before finally reaching his destination. Along the road he caught the sight of a bunch of children walking by in a small group with their small backpacks and lunch boxes. He assumed that their school is so nearby since they didn't appear in a proper age to go wandering on their own for long distances.<p>

He closed his eyes for mere seconds inhaling deeply the fresh gestures of wind. Flashes of the past were brought back to his memory; his life really isn't what it used to be like in the past.

Who would've thought that he and his brother would ever reach that point in their life; the mansion they live in, the vehicles that they own and the money they earn, actually, the money 'Seto' earns; technically, all gratitude goes for his brother's hard work, ambition and determination that got them to where they are now, Heck! He was the younger sibling of one of the richest men walking on earth; if it wasn't for Seto, who knew, maybe they would've been trapped in that rat hole called 'orphanage' for the rest of their lives.

still, that wasn't an excuse for Seto to treat him with that overdosed protectiveness, it only gets him more irritated, it's not like he is five any more, he was young then and he was in need of that extra love and protection that he didn't get to have from his own parents ,not that he doesn't need all that now, but it would be more appealing if it was in lesser dose.

Sensing an eye on him, Mokuba slowed his pace and stopped in his track; he slightly turned to his left looking over his shoulders. His gaze instantly fell on a bold man in a faint blue jeans with sunglasses, he immediately recognized the man as one of his brother's bodyguards.

He took a few more glances around him and he wasn't surprised to find four more bodyguards standing in different spots around the area. a defeated smile slid to his lips "some things just never changes" he muttered shrugging the whole thing off. Drawing his hands down his pockets, Mokuba resumed walking … well at least they're not invading his personal space!

* * *

><p>It was a long day of work, all deals were running smoothly, every business mate knows exactly what to do and when to do it. All individuals working in the Kaiba Corporation building were fast, efficient and dedicated to the missions obligated to them.<p>

Not to applause them, the executive of Kaiba Corporation wasn't the type to let anything pass as less than perfect under his supervision. Seto Kaiba was the type of man who is prepared to give up on a lot of things if it guarantees the best for his company and business deals.

Being in this field since a very young age he learned that if you want to stand on solid grounds you have to give it your all and strive to achieve the goals set ahead your eyes; especially with all the competitions that are going around between major corporations and he was not the one to withdraw from such challenges.

Seto stood behind his desk with a focused expression on his face, he was currently going through a sheet of paper laying in his hand, by the fast way he scanned it you can tell that it was the last paper to go through since other piles of papers were arranged on the desk in their respected orders.

Within few moments, he was heading outside his office after loading his suitcase with all the documents he needed for the night, and yes it's going to be a long night. He took a quick glance at his watch, it was already half past eight in the evening and he still has much work to do and dozens of papers to go through.

Deciding it was already late enough, he exited the building noticing that it was already half deserted since the majority of employees won't stay that late. Stepping a few yards from the exit, Seto slid into his awaiting limousine. Once in, he allowed himself to be at ease and brought his fist to his neck to loosen his tie.

Sighing wearily, He laid his head backwards in a resting position and closed his eyes. At least he can use a few minutes of tranquility in this short ride home, so he tried to clear his mind by setting it on a state of blankness; but unfortunately for him, such thing is not an easy task for a twenty-two year old multibillion dollar company executive; automatically his brain started going through the previous events of his day.

The board meeting went surprisingly well due to the fact that those idiots couldn't decide on whether they should transport the new products abroad by sea or by air, so all he had to do was to settled their stupid argument by holding everything till next month while storming out, he had much better things to do than listen to their torturing idiocy.

The reports he got about their market stocks values were also, as expected, doing more than good. Matter of fact, everything seemed to go uphill for him. If it continued to go this way his company soon would be reaching the highest rates among international corporations. He was pleased by his achievements; everything he does has to be perfect none the less.

His line of thoughts was momentarily interrupted by his cell phone ringtone going off, sliding his fist to his pocket, he swiftly picked it up. He eyed the familiar name and picture belonged to the owner of that number, a gentle smile crossed his lips for mere seconds, how could he not smile while his business matters were going just fine. He pressed the answer button "hey kid"

"hey Seto.." came his brother's reply ,"aren't you coming for dinner today?" he said questioningly.

"I'm on my way…I'll be there in a few minutes" he answered remembering suddenly that he totally forgot to mention to his brother that he would be running late today, so the kid might've got worried to call him.

Seto pulled the phone off his ear to hang it off, but was shocked to see the electronic device flying out of his grip while he totally lost the feeling of his body mass.

He heard a loud screeching sound and his body was thrown violently to the front. He instinctively crossed his arms over his head trying to prevent what he knew would be a painful thrust. His body collided with the back of the front seat roughly.

His eyes went wide open after a few seconds trying to adjust what just happened "what the hell?!" he yelled clearly addressing his driver, but no answer came in return but a line of hissed swears by the man behind the wheel.

Seto growled and started checking himself in case of any injuries while he prepared to give that damn bastard who called himself a driver a piece of his mind. The heck! Who the hell pulls the breaks so sudden specially with a person, who apparently forgot to pull his seat-belt on, riding in the back. He drew in a long breath getting ready to shout at said man but was interrupted.

"sir, I….." finally came the man's shaky voice.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, freaking-out the poor man more than he obviously was.

"I… think I hit someone" he finished, stuttering.

"you…..WHAT?!" Seto yelled even harder.

He quickly reached to the door and pushed it open, he stepped out of the car along side with his driver and a train of shouted swears about idiot drivers and stupid seat-belts. He slightly watched as the man who stood a few feet ahead of him rushed to the front of the limousine. Seto followed suit to only find that the object which the car had collided with was, indeed, someone. His eyes went wide "shit, this can't be good".

* * *

><p>aaaaaaaaaaaand here it is... chapter 2 every1... hope you enjoyed it... if u wanna know what the heck is goin' on make sure to leave a review tellin' me exactly what u thought so far n I promise I'll be uploading soon...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

pheew ... i'ts been a while since I last posted something .. I know I took too long to update put hopefully you didn't give up on me yet.

I kind of got stuck with this story... I really don't know what should I do with it. I got the plot in my head but I just don't know how I should develop things.

if you have any suggestions about any thing, please help me out.

here is the chapter ... enjoy

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

Anzu was furious. She was also at the edge of a physical breakdown right here and then. She was obnoxious and the fact that she was standing in this long queue didn't help either.

She took a deep breath trying to comfort herself by looking at the filled half of the glass, today was her payment day and she finally got the chance to go to the store to do some grocery shopping , it would be nice to have a full fridge! it saves time and she wouldn't have to worry about what to have for dinner every evening for at least a month.

She sighed heavily taking a quick glance at her watch, she was late, and she wondered why on earth it was busy at such an hour, it was already nine after dark and since she doesn't have any extra time on her hands during the day she didn't had a choice now but to bear it.

Finally, Anzu reached the counter not so surprised by the-looking so lazy- wench who called herself an efficient worker. Finishing the task quickly, she exited the damned store yearning to go home.

While in the short trip home she decided to take a turn left into a dark alley for a short cut through the road. It's a bad Idea she knows but she doesn't have any time to spare and it was starting to get really late.

She kept crossing the dark road with an extreme speed all the while hoping, no!, praying that she wouldn't run into any sort of troubles down there. She heard many stories about girls being harassed or kidnapped or worst of all… raped. She quickly shook her head trying to push those thoughts away and concentrated on getting to the other end.

Now that she came to think about it she was jogging more than walking and she can practically hear her heart bounding in her ears. It was certainly a bad Idea! She can barely see her way through the dim light so she kept her sight glued to the lights of the street on the other end.

She slowed her pass a few steps before finally stepping out into the well lighted street. She stopped abruptly letting out the breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. Now all she has to do is cross the street and be in her home safe and sound.

Anzu's happy line of thoughts was cut short by a loud car honk she turned her head slightly to face the source of the sound, her face immediately wore an utter shock at the sight of two glowing spot lights moving her way in a high speed.

in a quick move she attempted to dodge the car but her body reaction came in too late and she only managed to jump a few feet backwards after colliding with the car whilst losing her balance as a result of the sudden thrust.

She fell, the rock hard asphalt scratching her side, tearing the soft material of her sleeve.

Anzu yelped in pain and her brain didn't seem to process what just happened. She tried keeping her eyes open but all she can see was blurriness that soon turned into darkness as she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Seto followed suit as his driver. Rushing to the front of the vehicle "shit!" seto cursed under his breath as he quickly processed the scene. A slim figure was limply lying on the floor he can slightly tell that it was a woman's. he watched as his driver moved closer to the body.<p>

"Don't touch anything" he ordered moving closer himself "you don't want to make it worse in case of any injuries".

Seto slightly knelt down on one knee and carefully brought his hand out to the woman's neck checking if there was any pulse. He sighed in relief discovering that she was still alive.  
>after instructing his driver to call for an ambulance, he reached for his pocket knowing that he, too, should be making a call.<p>

His brother was waiting for him and he knows that it's going to take him some time before he'll be able to reach home. He exhaled recalling that he dropped his phone in the car so he retreated inside to grab it.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Seto was in a nearby hospital with two officers and a doctor standing in a hallway and signing down some papers.<p>

"Seto!" upon hearing his name he turned to face his little brother who was dashing through the corridor. Mokuba stopped gathering his breaths.

"Seto, what happened you're not hurt, are you?" he continued, all the while wandering his gaze up and down his brother's frame for any bandages.

"I'm fine, I told you not to worry. And you shouldn't have come all the way here I was about to leave this instance."

"But what are you expecting me to do when you call and say that you just had an accident"

"It's fine Mokuba, really, calm down" he said reassuringly upon seeing his brother's worried expression.

"So what happened?" Mokuba asked less tensed.

"We ran into a person"

Mokuba eyes went wide "oh my God! Is he dead?"

Seto chuckled lightly at his brother's exaggeration before putting on a more serious expression "No, Mokuba, she's alive. Doctors say it was only a broken arm and some scratches nothing more."

"Okay, that's relieving. But why did you take so long since it's not that serious?" he paused for a second before saying "Wait! Are they going to sue you or something?".

Seto raised an eyebrow "Sue me?... who? As far as I know the girl is still unconscious. She's in no condition to sue anyone. And say she did, it would be nothing I can't afford"

Mokuba smirked upon Seto's last statement "show off".

"No, I'm just stating a fact" he said copying the same smug face his little brother wore.

Finishing what he came to do, both Seto and Mokuba stalked out the hospital after the cops made sure they left their contacts information for the poor patient in case she asked for any retaliation.


End file.
